Out
by Bunniez
Summary: Meet Cameron-A chameleon now exposed. Meet Zachary-A boy trying to figure his life out. Welcome to the Gallagher Academy. Rated T for explicit language. OOC in a way you'd least expect.
1. Author's Note

Hey! So I know it's been a while since I've written anything on this account. I know I still have the clique crossover, and around the other Gallagher Girl fanfics to even acknowledge, but I've just found time lately to even _be_ on again (Guys, i'm a junior now. Ugh).

I literally just came up with this idea an hour ago after thinking of the day's earlier GSA meeting (SHOUT OUT TO ANY HOMIES) and after reading through this fan fiction, I decided that there are _so_ many cliché's in some stories I've read (they don't make them any worse, just predictable) and I thought I'd experiment with breaking some. Hopefully my writing has gotten better (lol ㈴2).

This is just a quick notice that I will try to write at least a bit of this story. Chances are that updates won't be super frequent; I might abandon this story altogether (because high school is busy busy busy!). Just know if I do abandon this story (or it looks like it) I promise it's not intentional; all I'm asking for is a chance.

I also have not much of a clue of where this story will go; but I kinda have a beginning and end to it, and I think that's enough for me to draw inspiration from.

More likely than not this story will be rated R (I doubt it'll stops you lmao) because some s***'s gonna go down. Also, I'm not, like, 13 anymore, so my language might be weird. Ugh. I just hope you guys like it ^^.

And yes, this will be a twist on Zach and Cammie. Just note this is a twist.

Also, I wont be super huge about what this story is about; but hopefully a chapter is coming soon. Just know this is only for people who are a bit mature about things within this topic. I don't expect alot of approval; I've seen humans at work. I really don't care, this story is purely from a burst of inspiration I had today.

Also, you're all fantastic. Thanks to the readers who've nagged me about updating my other stories. I'm in a weird spot right now, just know I still smile with glee when I get an email about a new review with my stories. I love every single one of you! *SMUAH*

~Bunniez ❤ (I'M BACK BABBLIES!)

P.S. I'll decide as I write the next chapter on whether or not this is a spies or no spies story. We'll just have to see ㈴1


	2. Chapter 1: Grant's an Asshat

Chapter One

Cameron's POV

"FAGGOT!" A boy hollered my way, followed by a chorus of laughter. I rolled my eyes-by then I was used to it by now. I almost appreciated when someone could say that word out loud, even though I loathed it. Whenever I walked down the halls, I felt like everyone stared at me as if I was the most fascinating/disgusting thing in the world.

Still, I'd rather someone have the balls to say it to my face than behind my back."Timothy Fey!" Mrs. Morgan scolded down the hall. I swear my mom has superhuman hearing, if not then had experimented with her ears and she's part cyborg. Of course Tim felt like he was hot shit because his mom's a famous actress-probably why he was sent to Blackthorne in the first place.

I couldn't help but feel like mom was especially on my case now that I was here. I didn't blame her-she was always busy working here and worrying about me being who-know-elsewhere (Blackthorne's not an easy place to find). At the same time, rumors flew and now she was _even more _stalker-ish than I'd hoped she'd be.

I'd been out for 3 weeks now, and I both hated and loved it. For one, the girls at this place has finally stopped trying to flirt with me (especially that Tina-chick, who's constantly-popping-out boobs were freaking me out). Instead, they were now all interested in becoming my best friend (although I'm sure it's because of the clichéd mass appeal of a gay best friend, but I'm not interested in make up. I'm gay, not a drag queen).

It didn't make me comfortable, however, because part of being a chameleon means to _blend in_. And I just couldn't anymore-and being suddenly noticed was more than overwhelmingly perturbing. I seriously don't get the big deal though-how is being gay much different than being straight? So I'm attracted to dudes-I'm not any different than almost every other girl in this school. The only difference between them and I is that I'm not exhibiting my sexual organs at every dude that breathes.

Still, I'd become infamous, although not at all in the way in used to. Before, I was infamous for being able to blend in and _disappear_ (which is something especially appreciated in my future line of work). But ever since that stupid class with-what's his name...Grunt?-I'd had to deal with the repercussions I hadn't foreseen.

_**3 weeks before...**_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Solomon yelled, finally gathering the full attention of the chattering students in the room. When everyone finally faced him (and not their peers) he cleared his throat. He pulled out a box from behind him on his desk, which he was leaning on.

"Today, we're wearing mood rings" he stated. The room began to fill with quiet murmuring once again. Tina's hand shot up in confusion (and also wove it frantically, therefore making her boobs shake even MORE) in which Solomon responded with a "Yes, Walters, the rings that change colors". Her hand slowly went down in embarrassment, and her cleavage finally disappeared (well, most of it) back into her shirt. Solomon carried on.

"Like I was saying before, today each of you will be wearing mood rings-at least that's how they'll appear. Each of these-" he tapped the box for emphasis- "are vocal stress-analyzers, prototypes developed by Dr. Fibs. And no, these won't explode" he stated, looking all across the room. Everyone visibly let go of their breathes before he carried on.

"Each of these rings is embedded with a micro-chip designed to monitor your voice and look for any physical symptoms typically heard with a lie, which are, Lee?" Kim Lee sat up straighter when she heard her voice being called.

"A change in pitch or tone, stuttering, clearing of the throat, coughing, and frequent pauses" Lee rattled off. Solomon nodded in approval.

"Correct. You must be close to the subject you are asking. When the ring detects a lie, it will vibrate lightly to alert the wearer. A seasoned operative, however, will be able to trick the ring" Solomon challenged. I looked around the room and saw high fives, voices of confidence, and of course, cocky smirks. He started to toss rings to everyone in the room, in which everyone caught it. I looked at my mood ring, admiring the swirling colors in the overhead lights.

"Partner with the person across from you" Solomon stated, getting the attention of everyone in the room once more, stopping the side whispers and chatter. "Watch their face, and pay attention to their vocal patterns. And see if you can guess who's lying. Get creative."

I gulped, looking across from me and seeing Grant smirk back. I had a mild dislike for him, but what was about to come up next was party the reason why I fucking hated his guts.

"So, any girls you like here, Cammie?" Grant said, smirking. I just looked at him, annoyed.

"Grant, we've been over this three thousand, four hundred and seven times already-I don't like being called Cameron. Just call me Cam." He rolled his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Technically, you didn't ask me. You asked ' Cammie'" I said, putting finger quotes around Cammie. I'm not sure why my father decided to torture me with such a typically feminine name, but apparently he wanted to honor my mother's Scottish grandmother who had died the year before (plus, in the womb they were told they were going to have a girl, so I blame the doc). Ever since they'd resolved to calling me Cam (although some dared to call me Ronnie, which was slightly worse and made me sound like a ginger, although I blame the Harry Potter movie franchise for that).

"Alright, smartass. Any girls here tickling your fancy?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Half of them look like whores and almost the whole other half is trying to prove a point" I stated, not mentioning the three female friends I'd made here so far. He shook his head and smirked.

"You're either a great liar or morally confused. Look around you, Cameron!" Grant motioned around the room at all the girls talking. He made a show of exaggeratedly motioning towards the girls who were wearing their uniforms in ways that should be illegal. I just blinked before looking back at Grant.

"Their exaggerated need to dress provocatively in the presence of men is tragic, at best" I said. He sighed exasperatedly in disbelief. He shook his head once more before leaving in towards me as if he was going to tell me a secret.

"Just between you and me dude... I'd get them know before its too late. Maybe its not you, but me," he said, pointing towards himself and smirking, "I'm liking the attention. Just yesterday I got pulled side by...hmm... Mick? She wore this tight lil' v-neck sweater, had her skirt pulled all the way her thigh" he chuckled, "Started asking me questions and the next thing I know, I got pulled into an empty room and she was smoking the ol' bone, if you know what I mean" he said in a low voice, smirking in success. The ring on my finger lightly vibrated, catching his lie. I frowned.

"I don't know what's more pathetic-that you would use a girl's obvious lack of self esteem as a prize, you would go around bragging about it, or that you have to make a story about it", disgusted I harshly whispered then pulled away. "Can't brag about getting girls all the time but not keep your word, bastard." He only laughed loudly, catching the attention of those closer to us for a second before they turned away again.

"What're you, gay? Can't handle free pussy?" He said mockingly. I just leaned back and crossed my arms.

"No." My ring vibrated on my finger, and I guess Grant's ring food to as his eyes widened in realization.

"Holy shit, you're a queer?!" He asked, his back straightened. I just said quiet, long at my ring. There was no point trying to lie about it because obviously, the rings worked. He chucked darkly, his eyes lighting up in mischief.

"I can't believe more people don't know about this!" He said, quickly getting up. My face started to get increasingly warm.

"Grant, lets not make a big deal of this" I muttered, my hand clasped together so they wouldn't visibly shake.

"Oh no, this is-"

"Can't you just mind your own fucking business?!" I snapped , my tone laced with worry. The room suddenly went quiet and I felt all eyes on me. Solomon's eyes glared into mine.

"Is there a problem Morgan, Newman?" Solomon questioned simply, daring a response from one of us. Grant crossed his arms, seemingly relaxed and amused.

"Cam's too big of a little bitch to tell people that he's a dyke" he scoffed. The whole room 'oooh'd'. I unknowingly got up quickly, fists clenched at my side.

"You're not even using the right term gender-wise, you fucking idiot" I growled. He just rolled his eyes before walking in front of me and getting in my face.

"You're gonna punch me, you little fag?" He dared as he pushed me.

Now I don't remember much of what happened next, but it set me off. All I know it's that I lost it and lunged at him and it led to me getting suspended from all my classes for a week. And when I got back from hiding in my room for a week and making calling in sick so food would be sent to me, everyone in the school knew (and were making it known that they knew).

Well excluding Bex, Liz and Macey, who were totally understanding and didn't treat me any different...

Aaaand Zach, my best friend (before Gallagher, of course)...who I sorta kinda haveacrushon. But I know it would never work out because he had a past as huge player and could only bread about ask the girls since we arrived here.

I arrived in my dorm room in the west wing, piping the for and lazily dropping my bag before falling into my bed. Zach was also in the dorm room, who then glanced up at from his work, his face showing a tiny hint of concern.

"You ok there, man?" He asked. I just shook my head and glanced at him quickly and noted his perfectly-messy hair, and his dark eyes that caught the light, showing the hazel with the green flecks in them, and the sexy hint of stubble tha-

No. I will not go there. I will not remind myself of how friendzoned I am. I groaned loudly into my pillow to release the tension in my stomach that came from the sudden butterflies. It doubt that my life could get any more complicated from here.

* * *

><p>I'd like to quickly credit Ally Carter for some of the lines in this chapter. I borrowed and edited some lines from "Cross My Heart and Hope To Die" (no way in hell I'm being flagged for plagiarism, LOL ㈳3). Piece,<p>

-Bunniez-


End file.
